User blog:Dragonbiscuit/THIS HAS GONE ON FOR TOO LONG!!!
For too long has this bastard gone unpunished. For too long they have manipulated members making false accusations to get them hated by their fellow wiki members. FOR TOO LONG BUT NO LONGER. They have nearly torn this wiki apart for their crimes. MORGOTH THE FIRST DARK LORD!!! He framed Chaz for their crimes taking upon the mantle of a false detective! Chaz was getting too close to the truth and Morgoth knew he had to cover up the crime and to do so he used psychological projection. The theory which people attack others with their own activities to take that away from themselves. In fact he went so far as to even pin Chaz as the mastermind to protect his bosses. He works for SHADOW AND BERRY! I know this because it is natural to protect those you care for or in this heartless ones case. GET PAID! Imrahil has been seen more rarely and his responses a bit... forged. Almost as if he's being held hostage... to get me away from revealing this because he knows i'm close and that Imrahil is my boy. You can tell because we've seen less of the character Travian or the descendant of in RPs. He also did this because Imrahil as stated bases the wiki family stories off of potential activities of ourselves. And in this Shade and Berry were mobsters and Morgoth having Imrahil hostage forced him to have it appear as if he was trying to bust them and not in fact working for them. This alone is all psychological projection. My next chunk of evidence came from Morgoth's allowance for Imrahil to still expose their mafia operations in more hopes to direct the blame to them in an attempt to save himself. This being the humans psychological prefference to save themselves over those they don't care for. He will also use this as a way to say he should get off with a lighter sentence as he clearly refferenced in the story. He will most likely continue to try and save himself by using my own logic to say I am in fact redirecting it to him. But I can disprove this easily because while he did try and silence me with a deadly game of rock paper scissors I survived his deadly paper cut! I in fact have been working undercover as a member of Berry and Shadow's mafia operations for the Wiki Detective Agency! I did this mind you to keep him from trying to again direct things back to me. Also we have his long list of evidence. That in fact incriminates him with the humans thought of quality over quantity if they don't look at indepth. So using this he thought he could get away with it. Furthermore during the trip he attempted to get Argali left behind until he realized lying would only further screw him over. This is because upon my undercover work I discovered Argali stumbled upon their operation and was attempting to warn me when the trip was over. But when Imrahil became suspicious he revealed the location even after attempting to make it a false case to direct attention away from it. He also stole the spatula to create an excuse not to attend the meeting hoping to prevent interrogation during the family meeting. This lead to his next attempt to finally get rid of Chaz and Imrahil. He funded Faenor's takeover of the trip and was only stopped by Faenor's mercy to Chaz. Morgoth in the process figured since Faenor now knew too much would need silenced after this but in his thought process Chaz made a break for it. Finally we have records I discovered during my undercover work. Shadow and Berry's organization planted almost 2 and a half dollars in the glove compartment in hopes of tempting Chaz just in case as well as leaving Faenor's pen to hopefully convince Imrahil to get rid of him in case the plan was a failure. Not only this but they also sent large amounts of money to Argali to prank call Imrahil's GFs in hopes that later Imrahil wouldn't care about him missing and forget about him and leave without him. During the payment he discovered their operations. The reason for the rule involving bootlegging whiskey was added due to their discovery of it after looking for blackmail on Imrahil. When these all failed they framed Argali for drinking his coffee in further hopes of him leaving Argali behind. When these all failed to get them killed they replaced it with decaff. They also framed Argali for that and for plaing Owner of a Lonely Heart. They also framed him for slipping hair dye into his shampoo, owning the Twilight saga, axe bombing the car, the 15 whoopee cusions, saying are we there yet for hours on end, yelling don't panic and so on. And finally after looking through my reports one Tina reported a missing detonator which was later found and was found in the possession of Morgoth. So the crimes Morgoth accused Chaz of were in fact perpetrated by himself, shadowfyrelord and berry. And I declare myself the superior detective. Category:Blog posts